


Ňo Oņe Åpologižed

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, I do...., I know, I write poems coz i'm emo as shit, no one likes poems, poem, well...im not but still....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well...to those of you who have read my other stories (The short ones about problems and all that, some of which are my own) yeah, this is another one of my problems. Anywho, I wrote a poem and...yeah, I thought it could be Okay for Stiles too.<br/>Which parent? Probably the sherriff during the years after Stiles mother died.<br/>DUDE THE TILTED FUNNY SHAPES MEAN NOTHING, I WAS SLEEP DEPRIVED, BORED AND GOING THROUGH MY STORIES. BAE NEEDS TO WAKE UP.</p></blockquote>





	Ňo Oņe Åpologižed

Can I never make you happy?  
Can I never do anything right?  
Can I never be loved?  
I’m sorry  
I didn’t mean to  
No, please don’t!  
I deserve everything I get  
I know I do  
That's what you told me  
And you're always right…

Please, notice me  
I’m right here  
You made me so do something!  
I didn’t mean to make you mad  
Tell me what I did wrong?  
Did I do something wrong?  
I didn’t mean to  
How can I fix it?  
Please tell me  
I just…  
I just want to be loved.  
I want you to see me  
I want to be seen  
I want…  
I want people to see me  
I want you to see me

I’m not allowed to cry, but every time you kick me it makes me want to cry  
I'm not allowed to cry but every time you yell at me it makes me want to cry  
I’m not allowed to cry but every time you ignore me it makes me want to die

I hate how you're so good with words  
i hate that they all trust you  
I hate that you hurt me  
I hate that no one talks to me  
I hate that I’m afraid  
I hate that sometimes you act nice to me coz all it does is make me trust you  
I hate that I go to school and all I get are stares  
I hate that when I go to school no one cares about me  
I hate that when I go to school no one sees what you do to me  
I hate that when I go to school I get treated the same way as I do when I’m with you  
But most of all I hate how I don't hate you….  
Why should I apologize for the monster I have become?  
No one's ever apologized to me for making me this way….

**Author's Note:**

> Well...to those of you who have read my other stories (The short ones about problems and all that, some of which are my own) yeah, this is another one of my problems. Anywho, I wrote a poem and...yeah, I thought it could be Okay for Stiles too.  
> Which parent? Probably the sherriff during the years after Stiles mother died.  
> DUDE THE TILTED FUNNY SHAPES MEAN NOTHING, I WAS SLEEP DEPRIVED, BORED AND GOING THROUGH MY STORIES. BAE NEEDS TO WAKE UP.


End file.
